mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Little Pony: La Película
No confundir con la película de 1986 del . (Rainbow) Caleb Chan (música adicional) Trevor Hoffman (música adicional) |estreno = 24 de septiembre de 2017 (Nueva York) 1 de octubre de 2017 (México, preestreno) 6 de octubre de 2017 (EUA) 6 de octubre de 2017 (México) 8 de diciembre de 2017 (España) Estrenos adicionales: 5 de octubre de 2017 (Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, República Dominicana, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Panamá, Perú, y Uruguay ) 6 de octubre de 2017 (Venezuela) |duración = 99 minutos |estudio = Allspark Pictures |distribución = (EUA) Videocine Distribución (México) BF Distribution (Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Perú) Paris Films (Argentina) International Distribution Company (América Latina) Tripictures (España) |canciones = Podemos Su Amigo Seré Ser Más Geniales Algo Así Mira La Verdad Rainbow }} My Little Pony: La Película (en inglés: My Little Pony: The Movie) es un largometraje animado basado en la franquicia My Little Pony y la serie My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Fue estrenado en cines el 6 de octubre de 2017 en los Estados Unidos y México; en España, el 8 de diciembre de 2017. Producción :Para más información sobre la producción de la película, véase The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie. A mediados de julio de 2012, Meghan McCarthy comentó sobre la posibilidad de una dicha película. La película fue anunciada por primera vez durante la teleconferencia de inversionistas del Q3 de Hasbro Studios y se está produciendo en conjunto con Allspark Pictures, que también produjo la de acción en vivo de . Joe Ballarini, un escritor de comedia que hizo una contribución sin acreditar a de 20th Century Fox, fue originalmente anunciado como escritor del guión para la película, con Meghan McCarthy sirviendo como coproductora ejecutiva. McCarthy celebró las noticias en Twitter con el hashtag " ". La noticia también fue retuiteada por el compositor Daniel Ingram y la actriz de voz Andrea Libman (Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy en la versión original). En la PonyCon AU 2015 en Australia, se afirmó que la película no estaría relacionada con Equestria Girls y que el personal de producción "va con todo en ella, para asegurarse de que no solo sea percibida como un episodio extendido". Durante el panel de música para la BABSCon 2015 en San Francisco, Daniel Ingram sugirió la posibilidad de trabajar con una orquesta en vivo para la partitura musical de la película, afirmando que "parece que ese sueño va a hacerse una realidad". El 1 de agosto de 2015, se confirmó que Ingram trabajaría con una orquesta en vivo. El 20 de julio de 2015, en la de Hasbro, se anunció que una distribuidora para la película se daría a conocer "en breve". El 7 de agosto de 2015, se anunció que distribuiría la película en todo el mundo excepto en . El 17 de noviembre de 2015, el orquestador de partituras de música de fondo Steffan Andrews, quien dejó la serie después de su cuarta temporada, anunció a través de Twitter que volvería a trabajar en la película; el tuit en cuestión fue eliminado en algún momento en 2016. El 27 de abril de 2016, se anunció que la película trasladaría su fecha anterior de noviembre de 2017 a un mes antes en octubre. El animador Michel Gagné (mejor conocido por su permanencia en Sullivan Bluth Studios, el cual ha hecho películas como y ), después de recibir un correo electrónico de Jayson Thiessen el 10 de junio de 2015 y de lanzar el proyecto a principios de 2016, se comprometió con ello a principios de 2016, comenzando el 2 de abril de 2017, teniendo un hiato de ocho meses en Spider-Man. A principios de octubre de 2016, Gagné informó que Nik Gipe fue contratado en el personal de la película como su asistente y que la película estaba siendo animada usando . El 26 de julio de 2016, el director del filme Jayson Thiessen tuiteó una foto teaser de una de las sesiones de producción de la película con el editor Braden Oberson. Durante la presentación rusa de en la PonyRadioCon 2016 de Hasbro, se reveló que la película contaría con ocho nuevas canciones; durante la presentación de inversionistas en la Feria del Juguete de Hasbro 2017, sin embargo, se reveló que la película contaría con un total de siete canciones. En la misma presentación, se anunció que un cortometraje cinematográfico basado en la serie web acompañaría a la película. El 3 de mayo de 2017, Daniel Ingram tuiteó que había comenzado a grabar para la película en Ocean Way Studios en Nashville. Él más tarde tuiteó el 6 de junio que la película contendría "70 minutos de partitura". La sesión de grabación de la película finalizó el 11 de junio. La película terminó la producción el 29 de julio de 2017. Doblaje latino Maggie Vera vuelve a tomar el papel de directora de doblaje para la película. El 17 y 18 de mayo de 2017, Maggie Vera afirmó en Twitter que el cambio de voz para Pinkie Pie durante el teaser se debió a la ausencia de Melissa Gedeón en México, la actriz de voz estándar del personaje. El 6 de octubre de 2017, Maggie Vera dio a conocer en Twitter un listado del elenco de doblaje utilizado para los personajes debutantes en la película. Más tarde, Andrea Orozco confirmó nuevamente su participación como actriz de doblaje de Songbird Serenade. Maggie Vera publicó dos listados más extensos el 15 de octubre y 16 de octubre, con una versión corregida del primero publicada posteriormente. Doblaje castellano El 12 de septiembre de 2017, el ex actor de doblaje José Ángel Leñero, confirmó de acuerdo a una conversación con la actriz de doblaje Ana Orra, que la dirección y elenco de doblaje sería diferente al habitual presentado en la serie. Foro Brony España|fecha=12-09-2017|fechaacceso=29 de septiembre de 2017|autor=José Ángel Leñero}} Foro Brony España|fecha=12-09-2017|fechaacceso=29 de septiembre de 2017|autor=José Ángel Leñero}} El 25 de octubre de 2017 confirmó que el actor César Andreu estaría a cargo de la dirección de doblaje y el retorno de las voces principales presentadas en la serie, Foro Brony España|fecha=25-10-2017|fechaacceso=16 de noviembre de 2017|autor=José Ángel Leñero}} mientras que la grabación iniciaría el 27 de octubre. Foro Brony España|fecha=25-10-2017|fechaacceso=16 de noviembre de 2017|autor=José Ángel Leñero}} El 26 de octubre, la actriz de voz Yolanda Gispert confirmó de nuevo por mensaje privado su participación en la película y el inicio del doblaje al día siguiente.Yolanda Gispert confirma su participación en el elenco de doblaje de la película. El 6 de noviembre de 2017, la cantante española confirmó en Twitter su participación en la película como actriz de voz de Tempestad. Resúmenes oficiales BF Distribution Chile "Una nueva fuerza oscura amenaza Ponyville, por lo que valientes ponis deciden embarcarse en una aventura a través de la tierra mágica de Equestria, donde encontrará nuevos amigos y vivirán emocionantes desafíos en una misión en la que deberán usar la magia de su amistad para salvar su hogar." Chile|editorial=BF Distribution|sitioweb=BF Distribution Chile|fechaacceso=13 de enero de 2018}} MyLittlePony.com "Cuando el intimidatorio Storm King invade Canterlot con planes de robarse la magia de los ponis, ¡el futuro mismo de Equestria está en juego! Armados con nada más que su determinación, lealtad y la magia de la amistad, las Mane 6 se embarcan en un viaje heroico colmado de acción. Los ponys se enfrentan a su mayor desafío de la amistad, mientras buscan ayuda en mágicas montañas, mundos submarinos, incluso a bordo de un dirigible en una frenética carrera por salvar su hogar. Durante el viaje descubren que los héroes vienen en todas las formas y tamaños y que realmente no hay ninguna fuerza más poderosa que la Magia de la Amistad." PR Newswire " " Videocine Distribución "Una fuerza oscura amenaza a Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity, se embarcan en un viaje inolvidable más allá de Equestria donde conocen a nuevos amigos y desafíos interesantes en una búsqueda por utilizar la magia de la amistad para salvar su hogar. Música original y canciones interpretadas por Sia, Diggs, Saldaña, Chenoweth y Blunt." Videocine|editorial=Videocine Distribución|fechaacceso=13 de enero de 2018}} Sitio oficial " " Comunicado de prensa de Lionsgate " " Monolith Films " Elenco Publicidad y marca Teasers y avances My Little Pony The Movie (2017) BIG Announcement! – Emily Blunt, Sia, Zoe Saldana|Avance teaser original, publicado el 6 de abril de 2017. My Little Pony The Movie - Official Trailer Debut ��|Primer avance oficial original, publicado el 28 de junio de 2017. My Little Pony The Movie - 'Ponies Got the Beat' Official Trailer 2 ��|Segundo avance oficial original, publicado el 12 de septiembre de 2017 por USA Today. My Little Pony - La Película (Trailer Teaser) Doblado|Avance teaser en latino, publicado el 17 de mayo de 2017. MY LITTLE PONY Trailer en español Estreno Octubre 5 de 2017|Primer avance oficial en latino, publicado el 27 de julio de 2017. MY LITTLE PONY LA PELÍCULA - Trailer|Único avance en castellano, publicado el 6 de noviembre de 2017. Un teaser de 35 segundos para la película debutó con el estreno de el 7 de abril de 2017. El 6 de abril, el teaser fue publicado en la página My Little Pony de Facebook y el Twitter @MLPMovie. En América Latina, el teaser fue publicado por la distribuidora BF Distribution el 17 de mayo de 2017 en su canal de YouTube, y posteriormente por Videocine Distribución el 29 de mayo de 2017 en la misma plataforma. Un avance de 2 minutos y 18 segundos para la película debutó en los canales oficiales de Hasbro y Lionsgate en YouTube y en el Twitter @MLPMovie el 28 de junio de 2017, dos días antes de su estreno cinematográfico junto a el 30 de junio de 2017. En América Latina, el avance fue publicado por la subdistribuidora de filmes colombiana Si Hay Cine el 27 de julio de 2017 en YouTube. Para España, el avance fue publicado por la distribuidora Tripictures en su canal de YouTube el 6 de noviembre de 2017. El teaser oscurece las sombras para reducir la calidad; la edición inglesa del primer avance aparentemente también hace esto, mientras que la edición alemana del primer avance aparentemente no hace esto. Una versión más corta de 1 minuto y 15 segundos del avance de junio de 2017 fue publicado el 11 de julio en el sitio web alemán TrailerLoop. Un avance de 1 minuto y 45 segundos fue publicado por USA Today el 12 de septiembre de 2017. Un featurette de 2 minutos y 25 segundos detrás de escenas fue publicado en la página oficial de My Little Pony: The Movie en Facebook el 19 de septiembre de 2017. Publicidad anticipada En la PonyRadioCon 2016 en Rusia, una presentación de Hasbro reveló "Friendship Adventure", la participación de ponis de mar/''mermares'', y otros elementos y detalles; Sara McGovern de Litzky Public Relations, en nombre de Hasbro, se refirió a estos como "tomas/información confidencial(es) de Hasbro" y solicitó que una publicación de Derpy News con dicho contenido fuera retirada inmediatamente. El 10 de mayo de 2016, se anunció que una versión de la película sería parte de la lista de Lionsgate en el 2016. El logotipo oficial de la película fue revelado por Hollywood Reporter el 20 de junio de 2016 y en la página de My Little Pony en Facebook el 22 de junio. Un adelanto de la película fue proyectado en privado durante la presentación de inversionistas en la Feria del Juguete 2017 de Hasbro el 17 de febrero de 2017. Una demostración promocional que contenía algunas capturas de pantalla de la película fue mostrada en una proyección privada durante la presentación de Lionsgate en la CinemaCon 2017 el 30 de marzo. Un artículo de PopCrush publicado el 21 de abril de 2017, menciona que se había "asociado con compañías como Hasbro y Namco para trabajar en la producción de campañas de marketing y películas animadas (la próxima de 2017, My Little Pony)". El 22 de mayo de 2017, se lanzó el sitio web oficial de la película. El mismo día, People Magazine publicó una imagen panorámica de 360º de la ciudad submarina de Seaquestria junto con las seis amigas en sus formas de ponis de mar junto a la Princesa Skystar y la Reina Novo. El 21 de julio de 2017, el elenco y personal de la película organizaron un panel para la película en la Comic-Con de San Diego 2017 y proyectaron varios clips de la película. El 20 de septiembre de 2017, un vistazo exclusivo de la película fue emitido durante el final de la temporada doce de en . Casting El 7 de agosto de 2015, se anunció que la galardonada actriz de los Premios y Kristin Chenoweth protagonizaría la película como un personaje totalmente nuevo. En Twitter, Chenoweth reveló que había contribuido en elegir el color de la melena de su personaje. El 27 de abril de 2016, The Hollywood Reporter anunció que los actores Michael Peña ( ) y Uzo Aduba ("Ojos locos" de la serie original de ) estaban en conversaciones para unirse al elenco. El 16 de mayo de 2016, The Hollywood Reporter anunció que Liev Schreiber ( ) y Taye Diggs ("Benny" original del elenco de Broadway para ) se habían añadido al reparto. El 22 de julio de 2016, el elenco principal de la película realizó una tabla leída de una de sus escenas en la Comic-Con Internacional de San Diego 2016 y se anunció la integración de la cantante y compositora australiana Sia como miembro del elenco. El 10 de octubre de 2016, Emily Blunt reveló al sitio web PopSugar que interpreta a "una poni desagradable" en la película. Del 10 al 12 de febrero de 2017, el reparto de la película fue anunciado a través de las cuentas de Twitter y páginas de Facebook de los actores y el Twitter MLPMovie. Otras coberturas 300px|Vídeo promocional publicado por Si Hay Cine el 4 de agosto de 2017. El 15 de junio de 2016, fue creada la cuenta en Twitter de la película. Durante un segmento en el programa de entrevistas de última hora Jimmy Kimmel Live! a finales de junio de 2016, el miembro del reparto Liev Schreiber bromeó sobre interpretar "el monstruo malvado que destripa a todos los pequeños ponis". A partir de julio de 2016, el sitio web oficial de Hasbro presenta la película en una línea de tiempo virtual de la historia de la franquicia My Little Pony. Un recorte promocional de Twilight Sparkle junto y tuiteado por Tara Strong el 14 de julio de 2016 utiliza el estilo de arte de La Película. En la Comic Con de Nueva York 2016, Hasbro promocionó la película con un reloj de cuenta regresiva a la fecha del estreno de la película. El 23 de mayo de 2017, BF Distribution Argentina publicó en Twitter una imagen promocional. En el corto de dos partes de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Minis "The Show Must Go On", las Equestria Girls van al cine por una función de esta película. El 4 de agosto de 2017, la subdistribuidora de filmes colombiana Si Hay Cine publicó un vídeo indicando a los espectadores apagar sus teléfonos durante la función de la película. Dicho vídeo muestra diversas escenas de la misma y un fragmento de la canción Podemos. Apaga tu celular|autor=SihayCine|editorial=YouTube|fecha=04-08-2017|fechaacceso=12 de agosto de 2017}} El 30 de septiembre de 2017, emitió un detrás de escenas de media hora especial titulado The Making of My Little Pony: The Movie. Mercancía En un tuit del 24 de junio de 2016 por el gerente de licencias de Walgreens Steven Anne, es mostrado el empaquetado de juguetes prototipo de My Little Pony con el logotipo de la película y el logotipo de Guardians of Harmony. Mercancía basada en la película está programada para su lanzamiento en otoño de 2017, incluyendo figuras de juguete de los nuevos personajes de la película, juguetes electrónicos que se mueven y cantan, varios sets de juguete con temática submarina, un juguete de Guardians of Harmony y un set de juguete del . Un cómic precuela de La Película debutó con su primera edición el 28 de junio de 2017. La solicitación oficial de la edición #1 declara: " " La solicitación oficial de la edición #2 declara, " " La solicitación oficial de la edición #3 declara, " who the Ponies' fate will depend on!}}" La solicitación oficial de la edición #3 declara, " " El " " My Little Pony Annual 2018, " content from the My Little Pony movie}}", fue publicado por Orchard Books en Reino Unido el 10 de agosto de 2017. Varios libros de cuento y libros de capítulos han sido o están programados para ser publicados como medios vinculados con la película, incluyendo la historia precuela The Stormy Road to Canterlot, dos adaptaciones a novela infantil, una adaptación a cómic y al menos tres historias de seguimiento. El libro de arte oficial The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie fue publicado el 29 de agosto de 2017. El 27 de julio de 2016, la cuenta en Twitter del juego de cartas coleccionables de Enterplay tuiteó "Would you like to see official #mlpccg cards based on the @MLPMovie next year? How epic would that be?! #MyLittlePonyMovie". A principios de mayo de 2017, la página en Facebook de Enterplay LLC mencionó " " La banda sonora oficial de la película fue lanzada el 22 de septiembre de 2017 por . En Estados Unidos, la película fue lanzada en medios digitales el 19 de diciembre de 2017 y más tarde el 9 de enero de 2018 en DVD y Blu-ray. Sus características especiales incluyen un prólogo eliminado completamente animado, un vídeo musical de Su Amigo Seré, tres featurettes protagonizados por las seis amigas, un corto animado exclusivo de Equestria Girls, y el corto de Hanazuki: Full of Treasures incluido en el estreno en cines de la película. En América Latina, la película se lanzó en medios digitales el 20 de diciembre de 2017 y tendrá un lanzamiento a DVD el 15 de enero de 2018. En España, se lanzará en iTunes el 30 de marzo de 2018. Citas :Twilight Sparkle: Soy la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, y este es mi hogar, Equestria. Una tierra llena de magia, música, y lo más importante, ¡amistad! La vida es perfecta. Digo, ¿qué podría salir mal aquí? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Ooh! ¡Deben ser los payasos que encargué! Definitivamente no son los payasos que encargué. :desinflándose :Party Favor: ¡Brian, no! :Pinkie Pie: ¡Nos vino a arruinar los cupcakes! ¡Es la peor aguafiestas en la historia! :Tempestad: Pan comido. :Grubber: Oh, amo el pan. :Twilight Sparkle: Es... Es la magia de la... :Rey Tormenta: ¡Sí, sí! ¡Amistad y flores y ponis! ¡Bleh! :Twilight Sparkle: Digo, ¿princesa? Cero presión. Por suerte, tengo increíbles amigas que me apoyan pase lo que pase. :Agente de Songbird Serenade: ¿Visualizas la crema batida? :Guardaespaldas de Songbird Serenade: Afirmativo. Procedo a limpiar. Véase también *Sitio web oficial (en inglés) *Página oficial en Facebook (México) *Página oficial en Facebook (Chile) *Cuenta oficial en Twitter (en inglés) *Instagram oficial (en inglés) References Navegación en:My Little Pony The Movie ru:My Little Pony в кино Categoría:Películas